Quiet Night
by juliette729
Summary: Edward/Bella from Edward's POV - This scene takes place after Bella's change, but before news of the Volturi's planned trip. A quiet moment at night spent between Edward and Bella as he reflects on their new life together and family.


**A/N: I am not Stephenie, nor do I ever claim to be. All characters are hers. Thanks for letting us play with them!**

This is a missing scene kinda thing. Takes place after Bella's Tranformation, but before news of the Volturi coming. It's a quiet moment spent between Bella and Edward.

Edward's POV

This night was so similar to many I had spent with my Bella, yet different. The moonlight was filtering through the window and making her pale features glow. She was wrapped securely in my arms. However, now she no longer needed the warmth of a blanket. She was no longer in danger of being cold pulled so close to me. I sighed heavily and continued to run my fingers through her silken hair as she lazily drew circles on my bare chest.

"What was the sigh for?"

I look down to see her staring up at me. Her eyes are no longer the deep rich brown I had fallen into so many times. They were dark in the night, but I knew in the light they were still a deep crimson, yet to change into the golden glow they will be one day. Now it's our daughter that carries the depth of her soul in her chocolate brown eyes. Our daughter…… the thought runs through me in a mysterious way.

"Just thinking."

"About?" I've peaked Bella's interest and she props herself up on one elbow so she can get a better look at my face. I sink my head back into the pillow as I rub my free hand over my face and through my hair.

"How much things have changed. How different things are than what we had imagined."

Bella nods in agreement.

"We had everything planned and well, the only thing that remains the same is that you are now immortal."

"But you wouldn't wish them to be any different, right?"

I turn and wrap Bella completely in my arms and pull her close. I had longed to be able to pull her to me with all my strength and not have to worry about harming her, and finally I am able. I relish the past few nights we have been able to spend together. I had never imagined being in love could be this wonderful, to feel completely abandoned to another would feel so safe.

"No, never. I'm glad you have such a strong will." I grin as Bella laughs softly, her voice like chimes.

"I never thought I would hear you say that."

"Well, it's true. If you were not so strong willed we would not have Renesmee and that would be my fault. Your will has also helped us to have this, our intimacy intact. You've skipped over those months possibly years of being wild and abandoned to your more basic primal instincts…..I was just marveling at how much life is different than only a few short months ago and at that time I could not imagine the contentment I now feel."

Bella smiles as she pulls herself even closer to me and kisses me with enough passion to send a bolt of electricity down my spine. She pulls back and smiles at me. "I couldn't wish for anything better. I love you and I get to do that for eternity now."

I run my fingers through her hair again and soak in all that is her. As I stare into her eyes the eyes of our daughter come to my mind. The first time they opened and she stared at me. I remember the feeling of falling so completely I was afraid I was going to lose myself.

"Thank you."

She tilts her head and stares at me. "For?"

"Loving me despite the monster that I am." She goes to protest, but I shush her with my lips.

"For the future you've given me…..for our daughter."

I had loathed what I had done to Bella. I had gotten her pregnant with a monster. I was sure. I was desperate to save her. I couldn't live without her and she couldn't live with what I had done to her. Those weeks had been my personal hell. Worse than those first few days after I had become aware of her existence. Now, even still tasting the bitterness of that time the end was sweet. Life now was euphoric. My mind flashes through the past few weeks since Renesmee was born.

I had never fully imagined Bella and I with a child. I had always assumed it to be impossible. She swore she didn't feel like she was giving that part of her up. Yes, I had wished and even daydreamed about what life would have been like if when her father had asked us if she was pregnant if we had been able to say yes. Of course those dreams were nothing like the reality we lived through. However, now when I hold Renesmee or when she shows me pictures of how happy she is and how much she loves her mother and I or when I watch Bella and her interact or cradle her in my arms as she sleeps I am speechless. Everything else in the world fades compared to the love I have for my wife and daughter. The world is bright for vampires, literally, we can see colors and light that no human can possibly imagine. However, all that is pale compared to what I see in life now.

"You were a part of that creation. If I remember correctly we were both present." Bella smiles and I know she's remembering our honeymoon. At one point and I still do for the most part view those days as a disastrous time. She on the other hand says she still cherishes those memories. That they are some of the human memories that she will fight to keep a hold on.

"Yes," I gently move my hand from her hair down her shoulder and across her back. "However, I wanted to take what we had created. I never saw her at that time as I do now. How you always did. Ours, a child. I'm glad you were strong enough to bear the burden I had placed upon you. Those weeks will always haunt me. You, sick and dying literally. But thank you for being strong enough to know the truth of the situation." I am glad. I am completely in awe of the strength and will my Bella possess. I knew from the start she was no ordinary person. She was selfless, she was bright and caring and perfect to me in every way. I can't imagine how I ever survived the past 90 odd years without her and I hope to spend that times many more with her.

I'm sure if we could cry my Bella would have had tears streaming down her face as she buried her head in my chest for a moment. She lifted her eyes back to me and the crimson darkened to a near black with her feeling.

"Thank you for trusting me. I know it was hard and you didn't want to, but you did eventually. Thank you."

"I love you." I whisper.

"For eternity." She echoes back.


End file.
